


DIY Friendship Bracelets

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the best FIGHT ME ON IT, DIY or die, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship Bracelets, Hunk Is Adorable, I don't know I'm not good with tags, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, dumb boys in love, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Lance wants to give Keith a gift, something to symbolize their friendship, and he knows just the right person to go to; the Coranic himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Happy New Year! Sorry this took way longer than expected. Also, sorry it's so short, BUT I will admit that this is more of an establishing part. More about this at the end!

Lance liked Keith.

Like he really liked Keith.

A lot.

He really liked Keith a lot.

So much.

And he really wanted to do something about it.

He wanted to get something for Keith. Some kind of token of their friendship. He searched through practically every store at the mall, but couldn't find anything that seemed right. He found those best friend magnetic necklaces at Claire's, but they were so cheap and childish and it would feel so insincere to get one of those for Keith. Keith deserved something special.

He tried to ask Shiro. Shiro was Keith's brother after all, and the closest person to Keith that Lance knew. But Shiro was no fucking help, telling him something about how material possessions aren't really what Keith desires, blah blah blah. Lance knew that, he knew Keith didn't really give a shit about expensive gifts. And Lance could see after searching around that what he wanted to give Keith wasn't something he could just buy. He needed to go a different route.

And thankfully, he knew a guy with a mastery of homemade gifts who he'd also been wanting to do a collab with for quite some time.

* * *

“Hello everyone, your friendly neighborhood Coranic here with Lancelot! Lance has agreed to do a simple DIY project with me today. Friendship bracelets!” Coran introduced, grinning at Lance. “Lance, my boy, how are you feeling today?”

“Coran, I am so excited to be here with you today, especially since I'm at least eighty-seven percent sure there's no way we can start a fire doing this.”

“Well, we'll see about that.”

* * *

“Ooh, do you have any red cord?”

“I have all the colors! Isn't blue your favorite though?”

“Oh, yeah, it is, but I just want to use red.”

* * *

“Coran, I don't think I'm doing this right.”

“Well, that's the best thing about friendship bracelets and little homemade gifts like this, Lance! They don't have to be done right, because they don't have to perfect. You're putting the effort into something for someone and an exact replica will never exist, so it's a one of a kind thing!”

“Yeah, I know, I just want it to be good. I want it to be cool and perfect.”

“Are you planning to give this to someone, Lance?”

* * *

“Thanks Coran, this was a lot of fun!”

“No problem, Lance! Thanks for being on my channel and making some DIY friendship bracelets with me.”

* * *

Coran had a mischevious look on his face as he turned off the camera. “So… you never answered me when I asked you if you were going to be giving this to someone….” Lance looked up from the bracelet he made, his face as red as the project in his hands. Coran chuckled. “Say no more.”

* * *

Lance spent a few hours wondering if he should even give the bracelet to Keith. It was red, Keith's favorite color. And it was pretty cool. Like he did a pretty good job on it. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't terrible by any means. It kind of matched Keith's whole aesthetic of semi-hipster biker chic.

But would Keith even like it? Would it be completely weird for Lance to just give Keith a bracelet that he'd made? It wasn't like it was Keith's birthday or anything. He was just giving him this for no other reason than he just wanted to. Would it just seem out of place and cheesy?

Especially since he'd found a little box to put it in and everything. Not that he was going to wrap it or anything. _Oh god, should I wrap it?_

Lance was contemplating whether or not he should just bury the bracelet away so it would never see the light of day when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it, seeing Hunk and Pidge on the other side. “Hey guys!” he said, stepping aside so they could come in. They walked in, grinning at him.

“So, we saw your new collab with Coran,” Hunk started. Lance raised a brow.  
“Yeah?”

“And we were just wondering where our friendship bracelets were,” Pidge said. Lance blushed.

“Uhh….”

“It's for Keith, isn't it?”

“How'd you-”

“Lance, why don't you just tell Keith you like him?” Hunk asked. Lance groaned.

“I just- I don't want to get rejected okay? Keith is my friend, and I'm pretty sure that's all he sees us as. I just wanted to do something for him, you know? Let him know how important he is to me.”

“And we're not? By the way, I'd like a green one. Hunk wants yellow.” Pidge motioned to Hunk and he nodded in agreement.

“You know that's not true. You two are my best friends, you don't need to have a symbol of that.”

“I mean, I wouldn't hate one….” Hunk said with a sad look on his face and dammit, Lance was gonna have to make him something super thoughtful now so he'd never make that face again.

“How about this? I'll make you each something super cool that isn't a bracelet because this is for Keith, and… I just want it to be our thing between us.”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look before they gave Lance a smile. “Okay Lance, we'll leave you alone about the bracelet. But I mean, like I said, I wouldn't hate a little handmade token of our friendship,” Hunk said with a shrug.

“Hunk, buddy, you're gonna get something great, just you wait! And so will you too, Pidge,” Lance replied, patting Pidge's head. She swatted his hand away.

“Yeah yeah. You guys wanna order a pizza and play Overwatch?” she asked.

“Yes please!” Lance and Hunk cheered.

* * *

“Keith!” Lance grinned as Keith allowed him into his apartment, lugging two large bags of take out food. “You ready for this, my man?” he asked. Keith's eyes moved over the bags of food, watching as Lance set them on his table and starting pulling everything out.

“Do we really need this much food?” he asked.

“Well duh, Keith, it's a mukbang! You eat a shit ton of food and talk at the camera. I thought it would be fun to do together! I've already done one but I bought way too much food when I did it by myself. Actually… I think I bought the same amount….”

“You tried to eat this much by yourself?!”

“Well yeah, it's a mukbang!”

Keith just laughed. “Okay Lance, sounds great. And now I don't have to cook anything. Which is great because all I have in my fridge is leftover orange chicken and CapriSuns.”

“Yeah but you always have CapriSuns.”

“And?”

“Nothing, you're just too cute.”

Lance noticed the blush on Keith's face but didn't say anything, just continued to set out the food while Keith moved his lights into the dining room, setting them up. He also grabbed his tripod, though Lance had brought his own camera, since this was his video. Keith had just sat down at the table when he noticed that Lance was staring at him in a nervous way.

“You okay?”

“I um- yeah, hold on.” Lance walked off back towards where he'd left his jacket. He came back a moment later and sat down beside Keith, holding out a small box. “This is for you.”

Keith's brows knit together, but he still took the box and opened it, seeing the little red friendship bracelet that Lance had made sitting inside. “You made this for me?” Lance flushed.

“Yeah, um. I mean, we're friends now and I guess I just wanted you to have it. I mean, you don't have to wear it obviously, I don't know how you feel about bracelets in general, and I know it's corny and weird, probably, but like-”

“Lance, calm down. I like it. A lot. I mean, no one has ever given me anything like this.”

“Really?”

Keith shrugged. “When you grow up in and out of group homes, you don't get many attachments. And by the time I got to a point where I started making friends, they just didn't do these kinds of things.” Keith pulled the bracelet out of the box and put it on. Lance smiled so brightly it could've outshone the sun. Keith smiled back at him. “Thank you. I feel like I need to do something for you in return now.”

“You don't, Keith. You don't have to do anything for me. I'm just happy you like it honestly.” And then Lance leaned forward, wrapping Keith in a hug. Keith sighed happily, pressing his face into Lance's shoulder. They held each other for a moment before Lance pulled away, his eyes going to the bracelet around Keith's wrist for just a brief second. “You ready to eat and talk to the fans?”

Keith just nodded, the stupid smile still on his face.

* * *

A week later, Keith presented Lance with a blue friendship bracelet that he'd made. It looked similar to the one Lance had made him, even though it was still different (because as Coran said, they are always one of a kind). Lance loved it and he put it on immediately.

* * *

 **Klance is Real** @klancefan1

UM??? GUYS??? KEITH HAS THE BRACELET LANCE MADE!

 **< 3** @klancearegay

KEITH IS LITERALLY WEARING THE BRACELET LANCE MADE WITH HIS OWN TWO HANDS

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

shit klance is so fucking real I am #SHOOK

* * *

 **Klance is Real** @klancefan1

ALERT ALERT LANCE NOW HAS A BLUE BRACELET I REPEAT LANCE HAS A BLUE BRACELET

 **< 3** @klancearegay

it's happening, KLANCE IS HAPPENING NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

do I even need to say it again? SHOOOOOK

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this part was much more of an establishing moment for this story. You see, my lovely [wifey](http://klahnces.tumblr.com/) came up with the idea that Keith and Lance should have these bracelets that they have on in all their videos and I decided YES I WANT THAT, they predate their actual relationship but they are heavily symbolic for them as a couple. Basically, I needed to establish these bracelets as a thing, and I didn't just want them to be a throwaway line when I need the symbolism. So, I'm sorry this part is so short. I hope you all enjoy it anyways. And as always, come talk to me about Klance on my [tumblr](http://theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
